Typical telecommunication systems include a switching system such as a central office switching system. In its simplest form, the central office switching system provides for terminating connections that connect to a subscriber's premises in a Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) such as a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) or a telephone handset. Typically, such central office switching systems have been configured to contain a centralized point of control of the telephone call. Typically, a Switching Point Control (SPC) type switch controlled the originating office equipment, where a call is received. The SPC thereafter determines an appropriate method of translating any dialed number to determine a terminating point. The central office switching system is also coupled to other network elements such as tandem switching systems that allow connection to other central office switches via long-haul trunk networks. In many cases, the central office switching system is also coupled to Intelligent Network (IN) elements such as the Service Control Point (SCP) or the Intelligent Peripheral (IP) to obtain call routing information or to provide a more elaborate subscriber interaction.
Recently, with the advent of the Internet and other interconnected public and private data networks, the traditional telephone networks are being integrated with computer networks to provide voice traffic over computers as well as data traffic over voice networks. Another recent trend is that companies and other organizations have been creating own networks that could be integrated or interconnected with the public networks. Such corporate or organizational network may maintain its own directory and information to identify entities or persons within its network. Thus, that a corporate-managed network may contain information that could be useful to an entity that wishes to connect or communicate with an entity within the corporate or other private network. But there is no presently available system that provides for a call to be partially processed at a first node and thereafter be processed at a second node to complete the call. Therefore, there is a need for such as system and method.